


A Technicality

by Katyakora



Series: Killerwave Week [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every summer, Lisa gathers her friends for their traditional Start-of-Summer Sleepover. They've been doing this since she was ten, but this is the first year that her big brother's friends just so happen to be celebrating at their house on the same night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Technicality

**Author's Note:**

> For Killerwave Week 1 Day 3 - Sleepover
> 
> Mildly dub-con, someone gets kissed without warning.
> 
> All the Rogues are in their early to mid-twenties, Mick and Len being 24. Team Flash are all teenagers.

“Lenny, what the hell?!” A sixteen year old Lisa Snart snarled at the top of her lungs.

 

“We're celebrating,” her brother drawled, leaning casually against the pool table in their dining room. 

 

“That was today?” Until yesterday the table had been covered with blueprints and plans. Lisa had thought he’d moved them so her friends wouldn't see, not because their heist was today. Which explained why most of his crew were currently getting drunk in her living room. 

 

“Yep,” Mick answered from where he was lining up his shot, popping the p as the que struck the white. 

 

“Went off without a hitch,” Mark crowed from the couch.

 

“I'd call that statement generous,” Len amended archly with a significant look at Axel. “But yeah, we got the goods.”

 

“As happy as I am to hear that,” Lisa began, hands on her hips and clearly irritated. “You knew I needed the living room tonight.”

 

“Ah,” Leonard winced, his memory jogged. “That's tonight.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“What's tonight?” Mick asked as he sunk another shot. 

 

“Sleepover,” the Snart siblings replied in unison. Mick looked incredulous.

 

“You're sixteen and you're still having sleepovers?”

 

“It's tradition.” Once again they spoke in unison, Lisa haughtily, Leonard tiredly. 

 

“So what?” Axel asked from behind the truly horrific looking cocktail he was constructing. “They can join the party.” Shawna leaned over and smacked his head lightly.

 

“I know you practically are one, Axel, but some of us aren't interested in partying with high-schoolers,” she admonished.

 

“Fine,” Leonard sighed. “We were gonna fire up the BBQ anyway. Might as well move this to the backyard. We’ll find a bar if anyone feels the need to get rowdy.” Happy with her victory, Lisa trotted upstairs with a blinding smile.

  
  
  


“You just lost anyway,” Mick informed him with a grin as the eight-ball disappeared with a thunk. Len ignored him as he kicked his half-drunk crew onto the back porch, literally in Bivolo’s case. Man was a lightweight.

 

“And here I was looking forward to corrupting the impressionable youth,” Axel sighed dramatically.

 

“Trust me, they don’t need your help with that,” Leonard snorted. “Although we are gonna need some ground rules.” As a group, the gang rolled their eyes. “No providing the teenagers with alcohol or any form of drug, no showing them your guns, literal or figurative.” That got  most of them sniggering. “And most importantly, anyone who hits on jailbait under my roof forfeits their share of today’s take. We ignore them, they ignore us. Understood?” There was some grumbling but general agreement from the group.

 

“What if one of them hits on me?” Axel piped up, because of fucking course he did, the little shit.

 

“Don’t think any of Lisa’s friends are blind. Or that stupid,” Mick mocked as he got to work sparking up the BBQ.

 

“They’ll be in the living room all night playing stupid games in their pajamas,” Len said tiredly. “Just pretend the living room doesn’t exist and I won’t have to kill you, alright?”

 

“Gotcha, Boss.” 

 

It was apparently too much to ask for that to be the end of it. Lisa dragooned him and Mark (Mick refused to step away from the grill) into dragging mattresses and blankets into the living room . She had everything set up just how she wanted when the first car arrived. In keeping with tradition, they were already in their pajamas when they arrived. Leonard quickly hustled Mark back outside as soon as he heard the voices coming up the path. Barry and Iris’ respective crushes on him were both long-standing and painful, and Leonard was not interested in trying to navigate that minefield half-drunk with one of his crew watching. 

 

A couple hours later, Mick ventured into the house to let Lisa know the burgers were done. What he found was a rather perplexing sight. A bunch of teenagers were scattered around the living room in their pajamas with one blindfolded girl in a blue nightgown spinning in the middle of the room and giggling. A short, long-haired boy was doing a terrible job of hastily hiding the bottle of vodka they’d all clearly partaken in. From his position behind the TV. One girl was behind the curtains, another was standing on the back of the couch with her body geckoed against the wall. One boy was perched precariously on top of a bookcase and Lisa had burrowed so far into the now heavily displaced couch cushions that only her head was visible in the corner. When he opened the door, every one of the oddly placed teenagers frantically mimed for him to shut the door and keep silent. It was as he took in all their unusual perches that the pretty blindfolded girl stumbled into him, one hand planting on his shoulder, the other on his neck as she steadied herself. 

 

“Oooh, um, I don’t know. You’re tall, so I guess, Barry?” she asked.

 

“Nope!” the boy on the bookcase called out triumphantly.

 

“You know the rules, Caitlin!” Lisa added, a dangerous glint of mischief in her eyes. Mick looked to her for explanation only to be surprised by the girl, Caitlin, fumbling her hands up to his jaw so she could aim a kiss at his mouth. He froze, a look of stunned confusion on his face. Caitlin laughed as she pulled back, choking on it when she slipped off the blindfold.

 

“Um…” she floundered, mortified at having just kissed a stranger. Her friends erupted into howls of laughter. Mick turned a scowl on Lisa.

 

“Burgers are done,” he growled before stomping out. Outside, Shawna gave him a sideways look.

 

“Mick, are you wearing lipgloss?”

 

He licked his lips experimentally, catching the sweet taste of artificial peaches. “Fucking teenagers,” he muttered, which was all the explanation Shawna needed. Mick turned his scowling face to Leonard. “We’re finding a bar.” With an understanding nod, their leader got to work herding them off down the street.

 

It was the early hours of the morning when Mick and Leonard stumbled back to the house. Of course, in their inebriated state, they had forgotten about the occupation of the living room. They were very starkly reminded when they tried to walk through it. Mick’s foot caught on a mattress, sending him sprawling onto someone’s legs, catching a knee in his stomach. Leonard accidently stood on one poor soul, who pitched him onto the futon, across the two bodies that had been sleeping there. The room erupted with startled screams followed by half a dozen torches flaring to life. At the sight they illuminated, Lisa cracked up laughing.

 

Mick had fallen face first into Caitlin’s stomach, who seemed torn between trying to help him and trying to get the heavy man off her poor legs. Leonard was sprawled across Iris and Barry’s laps, their attempts to help him up being more of a hindrance. Cackling madly, Linda jumped to her feet and snapped a picture. Finally getting back to his feet, Leonard attempted to help Mick do the same now that he’d rolled off Caitlin onto his side.

 

“C’mon, get up,” Leonard groaned, kicking Mick’s foot. 

 

“Jus’ gimme minute,” Mick slurred against the mattress. “Jus’ wait ‘til everthin’ stops spinnin’.” Leonard sat down heavily on the foot of the futon, with every intention of dragging Mick to the spare room in a minute. He pointed a wobbly finger at his giggling sister.

 

“You. I better not wake up with shit drawn on my face tomorrow,” he grumbled. “Mick neither.”

 

“I promise nothing.”

 

“You will if you want breakfast tomorrow.” His eyes fell on Mick, who’d started snoring softly, and Caitlin, who was looking down at the man sleeping next to her somewhat fondly.

 

“Cai’lin?” he slurred a little, fighting the urge to just lie back and fall asleep. “Did you kiss Mick earlier?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” she admitted, blushing mightily. “He walked into our game.”

 

“Should prolly tell him how old you are. Made him uncomfortable earlier.”

 

“Oh my god, he thinks you’re my age!” Lisa interjected, cackling once more. “Is that why you guys left before?”

 

“Mhmm,” Leonard responded, not sure when he’d lain back, but he was comfortable now, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

 

“Awww, Caity, Mick likes you!” Cisco’s teasing voice was the last thing Leonard heard as he succumbed to the lure of sleep.

 

Mick woke the next day with a thunderous hangover to the feel of a delicate hand on his wrist and something cold being dragged down his arm.

 

“What’re you doing?” he groaned out, refusing to subject his eyes to the hell of daylight.

 

“Giving you my number.” 

 

Mick’s suffering brain took a moment to comprehend that, and then his eyes snapped open to catch Caitlin, glancing back at him from the doorway with a smirk. She gave him a quick wave as she left, an unmistakable blush on her pale cheeks. Mick sat up, bringing his hand to his head. He’d fallen asleep in the middle of Lisa’s epic nest of mattresses and blankets, a cooling hollow where a body had lain next to him for the night. Colour at the edge of his vision made him look at his wrist. Sure enough, a line of numbers had been inked into his arm in blue marker, along with a winky face and the words;

  
_ I turn 20 in July _

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Blind Man's Bluff is so much fun, but I recommend not doing it in a room with anything breakable.  
> Caitlin is 19, so still technically a teenager. She's the oldest in their friend group by two years, because of reasons. Cisco is the youngest, only just turned sixteen, and was the one Leonard unfortunately stepped on. I have a whole backstory in my head for how they all became friends.
> 
> Had a lot of trouble with this prompt, this isn't my best work.


End file.
